Mystery
by silenceofdeath4
Summary: Meeting some old faces, and some old grudges. Lilly figures out just how confusing life can be. Pairings not decided yet.


"So, are you going to go tonight?" Lilly asked her best friend from the small bed in Miley's room.

"I'm not sure. I mean, what if I go and make a total fool of myself?" Miley called out from her bathroom. "Jake's going to be there and I don't really want to make myself look like an idiot."

"So, what if you trip going on stage and making a fool out of yourself? It's not like you're going as 'Hannah' or anything. People will just think its Miley making a fool out of herself as usual." Lilly sighed, throwing herself onto the mound of pillows on Miley's bed.

Miley poked her head out from the bathroom and glared at Lilly with her toothbrush in her mouth.

"Ahleath Inah gohring wih lahlavar." Miley tried to talk through the mouthful of toothpaste.

Lilly sat up and looked at Miley with a confused look on her face.

"And, you just said..?" Lilly raised her eyebrow before slowly moving to the edge of the bed.

"I said," Miley rinsed her mouth out with her mouthwash and spat in the sink, "At least I'm not going with Oliver!"

Lilly stopped in mid-yawn, and whipped around to face Miley coming out of the bathroom.

"What are you talking about?" Lilly's eyes grew wide and she turned back around. "Me and Oliver? You're crazy, Miley."

"Oh, don't try to deny it, Lilly! I know it's true. I've heard Todd and Mike talking about you and Oliver at lunch yesterday!" Miley walked over to her dresser and started to apply some make-up.

"Well, they're lying!" Lilly exclaimed, walking over to where Miley was. "C'mon, Miles. You know that if I was with Oliver, I'd tell you about it!"

"Yeah, but sometimes I get that feeling that you and Oliver are doing something secret behind my back." Miley shifted uncomfortably in front of her mirror.

Lilly's eyes grew wide before she coughed, "Of course not, Miles! Why would you think we'd do that?"

Lilly hated lying to her best friend but right now, it was something she had to actually do.

"You're right. You guys wouldn't go behind my back on something that big." Miley finished applying lipgloss and checked her hair one last time before turning to Lilly. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's do it." Lilly smiled and linked their arms together.

They walked downstairs and saw Robby Ray sitting on the couch flipping through channels. Jackson was sitting in the kitchen, reading the back of the cereal box and eating some spaghetti.

"Hey, Daddy. We're leaving now. We'll be back around 8-ish." Miley grabbed her purse from the kitchen table and started to walk towards the front door.

"Okay, Bud. Make sure ya'll are back on time. I got somethin' special for ya." Robby Ray winked and waved as the girls started walking out the door.

"Hold on, I'll meet you in the car. I forgot… my purse." Lilly motioned for Miley to go ahead, and turned back around to go back into the house.

"Do you guys have the stuff?" Lilly rushed into the living room of the Stewart's.

"Don't worry, Lilly. Everything's ready and everything's going to be just fine." Jackson tried to reassure Lilly but she only felt a bit more worried.

"Nothin' to worry about, Lilly. I called Oliver and Sarah and they're both done decorating. Just make sure you distract Miley for another 15 minutes so me and Jackson can get over to the studio." Robby Ray stood up and grabbed his coat from the couch before starting towards the door.

"Okay. Now, I have to somehow trick Miley into going to the studio." Lilly began muttering ideas under her breath as she walked back out the door.

Robby Ray and Jackson were almost out the door before they heard Lilly rush back in and yell about a purse or something. Both of them muttered under their breath, "Women." They continued on their trip to the studio.

"Hey, Miley. Do you think I can drive?" Lilly gave her the puppy dog pout before Miley rolled her eyes and complied by scooting over to the passenger side.

Soon, both the girls were buckled up and driving down the street. Miley reached over to the stereo and began to fiddle with the knobs and buttons before landing on Bob FM.

"I love this song!" Miley exclaimed, singing along with the words and trying her best to dance in the moving car.

_Aw, give me this air and give me this land __When I lay down at night girl, give me your hand __I can take any hurt this world has to give __As long as I got you, as long as I live __I'll make your life as sweet as I can __I'll move every mountain to be that man __That gives you space and a place to land __You wake up smiling, knowing that __It's good to be us, __good to be breathing __Day after night after day, this feeling __Feels the way it should __If this is as good as it gets, then good_

_It's better than best, yeah we got it made __In the shade, in the sun, in love this way - yeah __We got lucky baby, we've been blessed __Couldn't ask for more, wouldn't settle for less __It's good to be us, yeah, it's good to be us_

Both girls laughed and sang along as the song faded out.

Lilly couldn't help but look over a Miley and smile a little smile. Of course, when you never want that one person to see you looking at them, they just so happen to look and see you.

Lilly could see the light blush on Miley's face as she caught Lilly looking at her.

"I have a surprise for you." Lilly suddenly burst out.

"What?" Miley was apparently caught off-guard and looked over at Lilly.

They pulled and stopped at a red light, and Lilly took a deep breath before turning to Miley.

"Close your eyes, and put this around them." Lilly pulled out a black cloth from her pocket and handed it to Miley.

"A blindfold?" Miley took the piece of cloth and lightly blushed at the contact of Lilly's soft skin on hers, even if it was brief.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be a surprise if you knew, would it?" Lilly teased lightly, noticing the light turned green, she powered on towards their destination.

"I thought we were going to the party?" Miley tied the blindfold around her head, and sat back in her seat to enjoy the sound of Lilly's voice.

"We are, but we have to make a stop first." Lilly glanced over to make sure Miley couldn't see before turning off and down the street where the studio was.

They quickly arrived, and Lilly pulled into the nearly empty parking lot. She turned the car off and hurriedly rushed over to the passenger side to help Miley out.

"Where are we?" Miley tried to see through the blindfold, but couldn't see anything. She silently cursed herself for tying the blindfold so secure.

Smirking, Lilly led Miley over to the doors and carefully to the elevator. They stepped in and Lilly warned Miley that they were on an elevator so she wouldn't be shocked when they suddenly started going up.

The sliding doors quietly slid open and a ding signaled that they had arrived.

Lilly glanced into the hallway, and led Miley over to another door at the end of the hallway.

She stopped Miley and pushed the door open slightly. Leading her inside the dark room, Lilly carefully pulled the blindfold off.

"What's going o-" Miley's sentence was cut off by the lights coming on and about 20 people yelling, "Happy Birthday!"

Miley gasped and turned to Lilly. She pulled her into a hug before turning back to the people smiling at her.

"I can't believe it! Oh my gosh! How'd you guys do this!" Miley rushed over to everyone and started to hug all of them.

Let's see, from Lilly's point of view, she could see Robby Ray, Jackson, Miley's Aunt Dolly and her Mamaw, Sara from school, Oliver and his mom, Jackson's friend Cooper, Rico with his brother, her own mom was talking to Kevin Jonas, Nick and Denise Jonas were sitting beside Robby Ray, Frankie was running and hiding behind a Ficus, Mikayla was surprisingly here, Jake was sitting beside her, and the person that first caught my attention was none other than, Joe Jonas.

Joe was currently sitting on top a piano in the corner, shooting a marshmallow gun at Frankie, and pointing wildly at Kevin, who was trying his best not to notice his brother's maturity, or lack thereof.

I smiled as Miley continued to hug people, and walked over to my mom and Kevin.

"Okay, what's up with Joe? He's acting weirder than usual." I glanced over at him and he was now underneath the piano with the ficus beside him.

"He got laryngitis about a week ago, and mom won't let him talk. He tried, but mom sort of flipped out and threatened to take away his Barney collection. He hasn't spoken a word since, but he has continued to act his normal self." Kevin glanced over to his brother who had army crawled over to Nick and was pointing wildly at something written in a notebook.

"Wow, so why was-" I was cut off by someone stepping in front of my and blocking my view of the oldest Jonas Brother.

Looking up, I saw the last person I actually wanted to see. Who knew someone could hold a grudge as long as she did? Well, this wouldn't end well.


End file.
